Hidden in a Cupcake
by diamond camera
Summary: They met in high school, he was her cookie boy, and he finally has decided to make her his permanent cheerleader and not just for her baking skills. For the Twi Girls Next Door "Will You Marry Me?" contest
1. Chapter 1

Will You Marry Me Contest

Pen Name(s): Diamond Camera

Title: Hidden in a cupcake

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or cartier.

Summary: They met in high school, he was her cookie boy, and he finally has decided to make her his permanent cheerleader and not just for her baking skills. For the Twi Girls Next Door "Will You Marry Me?" contest

Ok so it's 3 cups of flower, 1 ½ cups sugar, 1 teaspoon of baking powder and a ½ teaspoon salt. Now what to do with all these wet ingredients?

I wanted to make Bella the perfect cupcake. The ring was burning a serious hole in my pocket, and had been for the past 3 weeks. I had made Bella cupcakes once a month since we starting dating junior year of high school. Now here we were 8 years later, her with a budding modeling job and me in my second year of medical school. Even though Bella was modeling, it wasn't all she would do; she worked on the photography aspect of it, the managerial, the marketing, and the scouting. It was so great seeing her doing something she loved. Plus I don't know many girls who were paid more to walk down the runway in flats then they were paid to walk in heels. But she had an energy about her, which made people want to just work with her and be around her.

That's what drew me into her. It was junior year of high school and here was this new girl trying out for cheerleading – average height, somewhat skinny and, honestly, a great ass. When she turned around I nearly fell over, and it wasn't from the super strength throw Emmett had launched at me during football practice. Her eyes were this rich chocolate brown and her skin was somewhat pale but still looked like she had been lightly kissed by the sun on her cheeks and nose. She threw me a quirky and almost laughing smile when she caught me staring at her. She ended up on the squad with my brother's girlfriend, and crazily enough I became her cookie boy. Sure, I though it was stupid and totally sexist, cheerleaders baking cookies for a certain football player, but deep down inside I was loving that I could imagine Bella baking me cookies, tasting the batter just to make sure they would all be perfect. My brother's girl friends Alice and Rosalie quickly became friends with Bella, and one night of baking cookies, someone decided to break out the camera. After they posted the photos, I discovered that Bella liked to cook in boy shorts and a football shirt. She also had this giant cupcake pan that I was hoping she would use to make me something delicious.

The next week, I don't know which stupid knucklehead brother of mine told, but I got a giant cupcake instead of cookies. After high school had ended, we both ended up going to the University of Florida where I played football and went pre med, and Bella joined the cheerleading team and went for her BFA in photography. Before each game, Bella would make sure that I would get a giant cupcake, usually vanilla cake with vanilla frosting and mixed with food coloring to match the color for the team we would be playing that week. My favorite had to be when we played FSU, where she actually went and made a red velvet cake with butter cream frosting. My father started getting jealous after seeing all the amazing cupcakes on Facebook, and my mother ended up buying one for her and for my brothers' girlfriends. Now here I stand in the kitchen making a giant cupcake while Bella was at work at some amazing shoot in South Beach. My blackberry beeped indicating a new BBM:

_Just about to wrap up soon, then getting out of hair and makeup, be home in 2 hours- love you _

Bella was a fast typer and before I even had a response telling her I had dinner covered I received another beep:

_Will there still be Chinese food left for me when I get home?_

_Of course, ill save you some general tso's and scallion pancakes-_

It was a tradition of ours to have Chinese from our favorite place after one of Bella's big shoots and this was sure a big one. Not only was it for Vogue magazine, but Bella was on both sides of the camera, shooting some of her new favorite models like Samantha Syms and Jane Aro. They had booked a lot of fashion shows in Miami and NYC thanks to my Bella and her amazing skills. I put the batter into the giant cupcake pan and make sure that I had on the top part so it leaves a place for "filling". I wasn't going to fill this cupcake with melted chocolate or fruits or whipped cream, but the little red box from Cartier with Bella's engagement ring in it. I had 45 minutes to kill until I had to take out the cupcake and frost it. I called the Chinese food restaurant and placed our order, ran to the market down the street to grab some gerbera daises (Bella's favorite), and a bottle of pink Champaign. As much as Bella protested, I knew her favorite color was pink forever day clothing, but underneath it all, was dark navy and that would always drive me wild. I got home, I took out the cupcake, cleaned the bowl of the kitchen maid I had bought Bella for Valentine's day, and started making the frosting while the cupcake cooled. I made her favorite flavor, strawberry vanilla frosting. I made a decent amount and even made extra which I was hoping we could use later. I set the table like I normally do, not wanting to throw of any signs to Bella that I was planning something, but I did make sure to keep the kitchen clean and put away all of the extra dishes and bake wear.

_Just got into my car- be home in 25 minutes- cant wait ;-)_

I was starting to get anxious, but putting the red box into the hollow space in the cupcake made everything fall to place. I wasn't nervous that she would say no; we practically were married already. But thinking that she would wear my ring, and have my last name, and one day carry my children made everything start to feel a hell of a lot more real. I placed the top of the cupcake on and started the task of frosting it and placing the circular sprinkles on top, somewhat nit picking over the placement. I couldn't help it – I wanted it to be perfection, just like her. I finished it and placed it in the fridge to keep cool until it was time.

When the bell rang with the Chinese food, I ran to the door hoping to make sure it was all set up before Bella go home. I quickly put the flowers in the vase in the middle of the table and the white containers of Chinese food on the table. As I heard the key start to turn in the lock at the front door, I had just popped the cork on the Champaign. As she walked in, she looked so happy and so proud that I knew proposing to her tonight was a brilliant idea. But that wasn't the only thought on my mind. The little pink flow dress she had on that had a way of making her petite frame looked even more petite and her breasts so soft and round, almost asking for me to reach out and grab them. She came up to me dropped her bag on the ground and threw her arms around me neck and started kissing and nibbling on my ear in a playful fashion. If she was this wound up and horny I didn't know if I could put a hold on proposing and just have sex with her right then and there.

"Babe, as much as I love kissing you, as you can probably tell –" I was alluding to extreme aching and straining going on in my pants "– we should eat before our food gets cold." She nodded and agreed, and we proceeded to eat our Chinese as we normally would after a big shoot of hers, talking about the fun parts of the shoot or anything that was interesting happening to me at med school. I didn't want her to suspect a thing until I brought out dessert. As she got up to clear the dishes I stopped her and grabbed the plate before she could take one step closer to the kitchen. I put all the dishes in the dishwasher and put the boxes of food into the fridge for leftovers, or hopefully a midnight snack. I grabbed the cupcake out of the fridge and grabbed a knife. When I brought it to the table, she could only shake her head and giggle. I loved that giggle, and that smile could light up my night or day. It just made me feel better about everything. As I started to cut into the cupcake I started my act. I pretending that it was too hard to cut thought so I was going to have to cut the top off first. When I took off the top and she saw the red box, I heard a soft yet audible gasp. I knew I was doing something right. As I took the red box out of the center, she turned her chair to face me and I slowly got down on one knee.

"Bella, in the countless months, countless hours, countless kisses and countless 'I love you's, I have always known one thing. I have been waiting for you my entire life. I asked you father for permission." I opened the red box. "So now I will ask you, Bella Swan, will you do me the honor of spending the rest of our lives together as my wife, and marry me?"

I did not expect what was going to happen next. She jumped up and down and tackled me to the ground kissing me. I think I heard her say yes 10 times in a row. I slid the ring onto her ring and pushed the hair out of her face as I started kissing her. She the crawled on top of me and was aggressively unbuttoning my shirt. Tonight was not a night of slow love making with Bell – I could tell by her actions now and when she entered the house. She slows started to grind into my already hard bulge, and I felt a slight dampness that sent chills down my spine causing me to slightly buck into Bella. She quickly out of nowhere threw her hair into one of the sexiest messy buns I had ever seen. I allowed my hands to go and slide up her extremely soft legs and under her dress. I felt something I was not expecting. I was thinking with a dress like this she would we be wearing a thong. Instead I felt silk and lace panties, and the edge of a corset. I was in heaven.

I quickly scooped her up and placed her on the counter top. I felt her shiver as her nearly uncovered bottom touched the cold granite. I found my way to the zipper in the back of the dress and she made her way to my jeans fly. I slowly undid the zipper, not wanting to ruin the dress, as she used her heels to take off my jeans and boxers in on foul swoop. I loved running my hands up and down her slim body and the feeling of her breasts almost over flowing over the top of the light pink and white corset. I couldn't help myself; I starting to slowly grid up against her, hearing her softly moan and the whispers of "more please" and "I love you". They only made my lust for her grow stronger and the ache in my dick that much harder. I moved my hands and cupped her ass to take of her panties off of her. As I did that her hand sneaked down to spread my wetness across my tip and slowly up and down my shaft. I let myself moan into her mouth. I placed her down and shifted her towards the edge of the counter and slowly entered her. She was tight and wet and it felt amazing.

We have had amazing sex before but now that I knew she was going to be my wife one day, there was a new level of closeness and passion. We started off fast, then slow, and eventually I was hitting her back wall causing her to arch back and allowing me to get a great view of her breasts, and kiss and suck on the sweetness of her skin. She started to get tight as her breaths started to shorten, revealing she was close to climaxing, but I was nowhere finished with her. She climaxed twice on the counter. The second time, I got to taste her climax. I then picked her up and carried her to the bedroom where she started to take off the corset and her shoes.

"Why don't you keep those on?"

She smirked at me as I told her to lie back. I placed a scarf over her eyes and took her hands and knotted a couple of my ties loosely around her wrists then attaching her to the headboard. I lowered my lips to her ear and whispered, "I may have told you how I want to spend the rest of my life with you, now I want to show you how I am going to treat you for the rest of our lives." She bit her lip and my dick started to twitch a little. I started at her wrists giving little kisses down her arms, then when I got to her ears I started with little bites and slightly biting her earlobe. I felt the bed move as I looked down to see her pressing her thigh together, most likely trying release some of the building pressure in the apex of her thighs. When I got to her breasts I started to play with her peeked nipples, causing her hips to buck slightly into my leg. As my mouth started to lick around the plumpness of her nipples, I used my fingers to slowly drag down her abs and the top of her tights. I then got to her knees and with one hand pressed them apart. I started to slowly move my hand up her thigh again reaching her core and slowly dipping one finger into her. She arched her back and I couldn't help myself. I move my mouth down to taste her again, all the while pushing 2 fingers into her, reaching for her most sensitive spot. Her moans grew louder and louder to the point where I could feel her starting to shake. I could help myself. I pulled out of her, causing her to whimper. I quickly untied her and unblindfolded her and flipped her over, pulling her on her knees as I slowly thrust deep inside of her.

Her moans were so deep and sexy that I nearly lost it right there and then. I still had not orgasmed once and it was starting to take its toll on me. "Harder Edward, I want to come with you, oh God, ungh." That was all the encouragement that I needed, I started going fast and hard into her, holding her hips for leverage and a few minutes later I felt her starting to shake and I had to come right there and then. I thrusted twice and I heard her moan as her orgasm overtook her and I went faster and faster until everything came out of me into her. I made love to my fiancé for 3 hours that night.

And that was only the first time.

* * *

A/N thanks for reading, ill post something on my link as to when voting is open!! lost of love to the ladies of twitter and my amazing friend Kat for going back to re edit this for me!!!


	2. Voting is now open

Hey all no second chapters yet but voting is now open for the contest,

www (dot)fanfiction (dot) net/u/2205991/twigirlsnextdoor#

B on the look out for a second chapter twards the end of the month

lots of love!


End file.
